Tales from the RWBabyverse
by DiaperVids
Summary: A spin-off from Ruby's Regression featuring one-off stories written by fans that I think deserve to be canon, or ones that I write myself that don't fit into Ruby's Regression! Always ABDL, with messing and wetting involved. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Happy Hour

Welcome to the first story of the spin-off series, Tales From the RWBabyverse! Each story will be a one-shot that takes place within the RWBabyverse (tne AU first started by Ruby's Regression). Some stories will be written by me, others by fans! Anything can happen in the RWBabyverse! If you want to send a story, do it over either Reddit or with the subject: Tales From The RWBabyverse. I'll take a look and see if it should be put into this series as a canonical one-shot! So let us start off with a fan creation, the one that started it all! This story is canon, and takes place sometime after Chapter 21 of Ruby's Regression. I hope everyone enjoys, so let's get to it!

 **Happy Hour**

Written by: Lt_Kickbutt

"I can't believe they just left us!" Weiss pecked furiously at her scroll as she hung up from Ruby's answering machine. Pyrrha hung lazily off of Weiss's shoulder, both ladies well passed tipsy and walking the sidewalks of Vale sloppily in unintentional angles. Frustrated Weiss jumped away and turned to berate her now lone drinking partner.

"What are you doing?! Get it together! We should be able to find ten people at a bar." Weiss' face burned from her nagging blood alcohol content as well as Pyrrha in her gorgeous dress tonight. She had on a backless gold midi dress, clinging to her body in such away that there was more than enough for the imagination, but looked comfortable enough to move in any direction. Around her waist remained Pyrrha's red sash she wore with her armor with matching red heels. The gold dress glowed in the moonlight like a crown reflecting the sun.

"Right!" Pyrrha threw a fist in the air before scanning the windows of passing bars, "Do you think the others went to go get food instead?" Outside the lights illuminated the streets. Even at midnight the city still bustled with tourists getting ready for the Vytal Festival

"I don't know. It's possible. I just can't believe Ruby left without me" Weiss snarled as she looked in the next window, convincing herself to strangle Ruby with her own cloak if she spots her.

"Speaking of, you ate a quarter of a pizza and two baskets of bar popcorn yourself tonight" said Weiss judgingly.

The jab from Weiss flew over Pyrrha's head as she counted out her consumption in her head, however.

"I never get to eat junk food! And I didn't eat anything today and I'm on my….fourth gin and tonic?" Pyrrha ended her statement in question as she rattled the ice in her drink, stealthy stolen from the bar to sip on as they walked.

"Did you try calling Jaune? I just can't believe he even took his eyes off you tonight" asked Weiss, immediately covering her mouth when she finished. Weiss' eyes went wide as she thought her compliment stayed in her head. Without the chance to recant anything Pyrrha scooped her up in an overly affectionate squeeze.

"AWW! I look good? I'm all dressed up for Jaune tonight. He and Nora even made a deal and I got the night off from diapers so I can wear this dress" she said, twirling her hair as she spoke. Just as Pyrrha returned to sucking out of her cocktail straw her stomach gave a stormy rumble and she walked away from a gassy fart with a fierce blush.

"Well then where the hell is he?!" said Weiss, now at her wits end as she stomped her foot down. Her bladder rejected the sudden movement causing Wiess to pause, lean against a wall, and take the time to drain heated, clear piss into her softly swelling diaper. After three pints of her favorite specialty beer she assumed much, much more on its way for her tiny bladder.

"Oh! Yeah, Jaune is looking to hook up with a girl" said Pyrrha in a standard tone, to the shock of Weiss.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the heiress.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. I meant for a threesome. He told me to dress up because he was going to find someone to join us tonight. He probably found someone and is just waiting for a chance to ask. He was spending a lot of time talking with that cute girl in black with the twin tails and green eyes." replied Pyrrha nonchalantly.

Pyrrha turned with a smile after Weiss finished against the wall. Weiss smiled in return, managing to humor Pyrrha and her odd relationship with Jaune as the duo started walking again. Smiling back and forth Pyrrha contemplated asking Weiss to be their third, if Jaune would honor her choice, or if that would an overstep for his submissive.

Weiss had certainly been throwing nervous, flushed looks in Pyrrha's direction all night. Whether it was her dress or if the affection had always been there Pyrrha could never guess, too infatuated with Jaune and Nora to notice. As Weiss turned to peck at her scroll again Pyrrha suddenly froze, doubling over and grabbing her stomach.

"Ooooh" Pyrrha's stomach roared as it felt like it was knotting and untangling to all the junk food, "I need to find a bathroom Weiss!" Pyrrha sprinted ahead and into the next door. Looking to the usher, Pyrrha hoped to gain some sympathy from him.

"Sir, could I use your bathroom?" she squeaked out, grasping her stomach for emphasis on the need.

"No, no! No bathroom here! Go somewhere else" he said, casting his hand forward to usher the champion fighter away. The girl, feeling indignant, walked back to Weiss He waved his hands as Pyrrha did an about face and ran back to Weiss.

"WEISS I NEED A BATHROOM!" Pyrrha leaned on Wiess' shoulder as she clutched her stomach slowing down to a crawl.

"I'm not going to make it anywhere" she panicked, her lips quivering.

Ditching into an alley Pyrrha curled up into a ball on the verge of tears waiting for the inevitable in her new dress. Then a ray of hope of an idea came into her head.

"Weiss I need your diaper please!" called out Pyrrha.

"I don't know Pyrrha. I'm three pints of beer in! I'm going to need my diaper" Weiss stammered, her speech even starting to slur slightly.

"WEISS PLEASE! I'M SORRY! THIS DRESSSSssss!" Pyrrha's sentence ended in a squeal as she let out a heinous fart, her body shook and Pyrrha held her breath as she held out her hand with pleading eyes.

"Alright, alright!" Weiss lifted her skirt and unlatched her semi soiled diaper, carefully removing it to hand over to Pyrrha who had to figure out how to put on a diaper herself, standing up. Hiking up her dress Weiss got a glimpse, by dimmed street lamp, of Pyrrha's perfectly smooth womanhood. With absolutely zero pageantry it wasn't exactly the romantic moment Weiss may have imagined. Truthfully, if her new dress wasn't on the line Pyrrha would have been absolutely dripping having to beg for a soiled diaper just to mess herself in public.

Pyrrha didn't even have a moment to enjoy the sensation of Wiess' chilly pee pressing against her clit as she latched it on. Instead she hunched over in her ball, put her hands against the brick wall to keep her balance and let her bowels go.

Pyrrha groaned as the barely solid mess spooled from her asshole. Burning harshly of greasy foods her body rejected the mess continued to flow and sag Weiss's beloved diaper. Weiss stood guard at the entrance of the alley, doing all she could to help her friend. Without her diaper the cool night's breeze tickled softly under her skirt and between her thighs. Between the sensation, the beer, and Pyrrha's soft groaning behind her Weiss clutched at the end of her skirt as her thighs rubbed against each other of their own volition.

Weiss gasped as an all too familiar sensation surprised her. She turned into the alley whining as she ran for five steps as warm pee trickled down her leg. "Pyrrhaaaaa!" Pyrrha turned but offered no answer as she repositioned herself in the diaper and her body pushed out more of the hot mess. It flooded and squished up against her asshole and pussy. Staining the skin brown and filthy on a night that Jaune expected to get romantic.

Weiss crouched down and lifted her skirt. Pyrrha watched intently and shared Weiss' blush as she pushed out a dainty flow of pee that splattered against the concrete.

"I promised Jaune anal tonight too. I'll be happy if it only hurts this much." said Pyrrha, chuckling softly.

"I peed all over my leg" pouted the ice queen, lips pressed like she was preparing for a kiss.

As her anus gave her a rest, but stomach continued to rumble, Pyrrha frowned looking for a solution.

"Here! Use my sash!" said Pyrrha, who pulled off her flowing red sash and offered it up as a towel to Weiss, who hesitated, "Please, I insist. I can wash it just fine. Don't worry!"

Weiss grabbed it with hesitation but once she had it went right to mopping up. Pyrrha watched as Weiss picked up drops of the salty, private liquid off her thighs, down her calf, and wiped her crotch under her skirt for good measure. Weiss looked away as she handed it back embarrassed which gave Pyrrha her chance for a sneaky inhale. Breathing in the heiress' scent on her own garment Pyrrha lamented for the first time the missed opportunity to have this saucy royal heiress command her completely. At least for a night.

A shiver went up Pyrrha's spine as her bowels gave out again. The mess searched for space in the stuffed diaper as Pyrrha reached for latch, about to give up on this ruined diaper. At least her stomach started to feel normal.

"Alright. We really need to have someone come get us now. With diapers." said Weiss as she opened her scroll, "I haven't tried Nora yet."

"No! Not Nora please. If she finds out I had to beg for your diaper she'll want to punish me tonight. And tonight was for Jaune" said Pyrrha, a sigh concluding her thought.

"What about Blake?" asked Weiss.

"Yes! Blake is much better. Try Blake." she replied hurriedly.

Minutes later Blake and Yang came running to their friend's aid. Having successfully snuck away without alerting Nora, Jaune, or anyone else. Blake had her nappy bag with her with a diaper for Weiss and wet wipes for Pyrrha. Each girl could have wept tears of joy for their saviors, and agreed to talk about this as little as possible. Though they did exit the ally, nearly forty minutes after being forced down it, arm in arm. More comfortable with each other than ever before they caught up with the group.

Weiss stuck to Ruby for the rest of the night determined to retain some sense of normality. Meanwhile Pyrrha caught up with Jaune, who introduced her to their threesome partner for the night. Neo, in full disguise for the tournament, had been looking for something like this for days. The three cut out early and headed back to team JPNR's dorm for their fun.

On Jaune's bed Pyrrha and Neo sat on their knees side by side. They each took turns disrobing the other and after Pyrrha was finished with Neo's outfit Neo took the utmost care in Pyrrha's dress. Slowly she slid the straps off the redhead's shoulders, letting it slide down to her breasts. With a slow climb Neo traced her fingertips along the soft, golden fabric and up under her breasts. Holding there for a moment she unraveled Pyrrha's large bust and two pink, hard nipples. Neo dove at Pyrrha's chest with her lips as she fumbled around undoing the redhead's heels. Kissing the top of Pyrrha's breasts Neo slowly moved down to give each pink nub its proper attention.

Pyrrha gasped as the cool breeze from the window was replaced by a heated pair of lips. They circled and sucked at each breast. Pyrrha's body sweat gin as she sobered up in the arms of her new lover. Meanwhile Jaune had disrobed and readied a package of condoms nearby, the first on his erect cock. Side by side Pyrrha and Neo leaned forward onto their forearms and knees to bless Jaune with the loveliest sight he'd ever seen.

He crawled up onto the bed halfway between each ass, unable to choose where to start. Neo had her head turned towards Pyrrha with a smile as she wagged her ass at Jaune. Reaching back with both hands she split her cheeks and stretched her asshole, giving her silent go ahead for the deed he had promised her at the bar.

Pyrrha had not been as confident. Uncertain about how badly browned her crotch may be, uncertain if her loose bowels from before would ruin Jaune's anal, and uncertain if she could even take it in the ass again. Pyrrha uncharacterly winced against Jaune's touch as he circled and prodded her tightest hole with a finger. It did not go unnoticed and it frankly infuriated her dom.

"I don't need your permission to take this hole Pyrrha, but you did agree to let me and there's no going back for you here. But your rebellion against my touch hurts my feelings. Is that what you want?" he asked sarcastically.

"No sir." Pyrrha answered quickly turning far enough to look at Neo.

"I have to punish you now. And I'm going to do it with this hole." Without any more words Jaune pressed his pointer finger in Pyrrha's ass. Her sore and slightly burning anal walls squelched as Jaune pushed them apart. Pumping back and forth Pyrrha shuddered and moaned. With his free hand Jaune grasped Pyrrha's long hair and tugged cocking her neck back as she hollered out.

Neo's eyes lit up. The villainess in hiding had an absolute psychotic obsession with pain. Giving it out, receiving it, watching other people in pain, all had a profound sexual gratification for her. In negotiation at the bar she had assured him no lube would be necessary when he brought it up, if she could speak she would have _demanded_ he use no lube. Neo had no idea of Pyrrha's history of anal but the idea of punishment had her excited and nearly dripping wet to watch.

Jaune removed his finger from Pyrrha's ass, slightly brown but he paid it no mind, calmly wiping it on the towel they laid out. Pyrrha's eye's went wide when he positioned the fat tip of his dick against her already sore hole without any sort of lubrication. With a grunt and a shove he squeezed his thick manhood into her. Pyrrha yelled out in pain and shock as her face contorted, writhing in any attempt to ease the throb and burn of Jaune splitting her in two.

Pyrrha's painful anal face had Neo's heart a flutter. Loud and forceful smacks of hips against ass caused Pyrrha to squeak and curse out as Jaune made a not so subtle attempt to absolutely break her. Neo couldn't handle much more and attended to herself, reaching back for her clit Jaune caught her by the wrist.

"No. Not by yourself. I'll get to you after this one's punishment." Jaune took the short girl's hand and pinned it under his foot as he got up to pile drive his thrusts into Pyrrha's ass. Joints in her fingers cracked as Jaune thrusted mightily, not concerned about the fingers he was crushing. The pain, denial, and the look on Pyrrha's contorted face all contributed to Neo's face turning red, her eyes rolling back, and her convulsing pussy dripping out bits of nectar from her first orgasm she ever had without someone touching her.

Pyrrha unfortunately was not having the best of it. She enjoyed performing for Jaune, she enjoyed being watched by their new lover, and she enjoyed being absolutely used for gratification, but her ass was screaming for something to slow down. She clutched at sheet and skin as she grunted against Jaune, now jack hammering his girth from over top of her. Each of his palms had a rough grip of her cheeks as he split Pyrrha for better access. Jaune's balls smacked loudly against her crotch as he hilted his cock with little pause or pageantry. Pyrrha screamed out as Jaune leaned his entire weight into her. Thoroughly annoyed Jaune broke away to gather up Pyrrha's discarded sash.

Neo popped up while he left to get a look at Pyrrha's backside. Slapped red Pyrrha's anus gape slowly receded to normal as Pyrrha caught her breath. Emboldened by her easy first orgasm Neo caught Pyrrha by surprise, placing her tongue on the redhead's sore hole. She bit down on Pyrrha's right cheek leaving teeth marks for Jaune when he returned. The mute newcomer grinned sinisterly looking up at the dom with large glowing eyes.

"Take this. It may help." Walking around to Pyrrha's face she had streaks of sweat dripping off her face, Jaune held the sash up to her face and motioned for her to up her mouth. Pyrrha did as commanded, her heart raced as she could still smell the waft of Weiss' urine. Jaune stuck the crumbled sash into Pyrrha's mouth and returned to her other end.

Neo flopped back down onto her hands and knees next to Pyrrha and leaned into kiss the gagged Pyrrha. Meant to be a simple tease Neo froze as she sniffed the sash. Pyrrha's eyes quivered as she realized just what Neo had been smelling. Pyrrha had no idea what the newcomer's reaction would be and feared the worst. With cheeks flushed pink Neo put her lips to the sash and pulled her fair share out of Pyrrha's mouth and into her own.

Connected by the sash Neo slammed her butt up tight against Pyrrha, trying to convince Jaune to give her some attention. Butts bouncing in front of him Jaune had his pick. Standing up again Jaune took a new condom and pumped his cook into Neo's tight rear.

Neo's eyes bulged even more as she accepted him. Sucking gleefully on the soiled sash as she reveled in her pain. Jaune spent a long while thrusting into Neo, flexing and stretching her out as best he could. Each stretch or hilting caused Neo to shudder and buck, trying to squeeze down on his cock getting her ass to ache as much as possible.

Jaune's breathing became labored as he worked to please both ladies, he started to go back and forth. Pushing to the base in Neo's ass before pulling back out and into Pyrrha's. An embarrassment of riches, Jaune enjoyed both ladies squeezes as he compared them intently. Pyrrha and Neo snuggled closer and close as they shared a single man. Drool soaked through the sash they still had in their mouths and Pyrrha admittedly need to muffle her wails.

The three continued for hours as everyone fell into a rhythm. Rhythm or not Neo's womanhood absolutely soaked out juices as she continued to climax. Jaune finished in his last rubber as he groaned a sweaty mess into Pyrrha's ear. Pulling out Pyrrha ended around to pull the soiled condom off his cock and suck out the cum as Jaune got up to go to the bathroom.

Taking two steps away from the bed towards the toilet Neo grabbed his wrist. Startled by the firm grasp he turned around. On her knees she stared up at Jaune with her mouth agape.

"Blowjob? I'm going to be honest I'm all tapped out." Neo shook her head no and pointed to his flaccid cock and back to her mouth. Jaune stared on, looking once at Pyrrha who shared his confusion. Frustrated Neo grabbed up the sash she had sucked on for the last few hours, pointed to the sash, pointed to Jaune's cock, and pointed to her mouth.

Jaune remained baffled as Pyrrha came to Neo's rescue. Cozying up next Neo in the same position Pyrrha spoke for the both of them, "Please, sir. Pee on us. Don't waste it on the toilet."

Neo lit up with a smile and nod as she took up position again next to Pyrrha, their mouths agape, their tongues wagging. Pee play wasn't really Jaune's thing, much more for Pyrrha and Nora, but not wanting to upset their guest Jaune pointed his post coital piss towards the ladies.

Jaune moaned out as heated splatter ricocheted off their faces. Dosing their hair thoroughly before moving to their mouths Jaune's gift was thick and a dark gold as the liquor from the night processed through. Cheek to cheek Jaune filled both their mouths before Neo and Pyrrha turned to kiss and swap mouthfuls. Swallowing it down Pyrrha turned to press Neo's tit's together letting Jaune pool on top of them.

As he dripped out his last drops Neo reached up and licked off the last of it. With a surprising bite and tug on the flaccid skin Jaune let out a yelp as Neo smiled menacingly. Gathering up her clothes Neo strut out the door, passing team RWBY and the rest of JPNR as she reeked of pee.

…

And that's the first story in a long line of one-shots in the RWBabyverse, everyone! I'd like to thank Lt_Kickbutt for his submission! In my opinion, it was a great story, and I couldn't hold it back from the world! It just had to be released! I'm glad to see others take interest in writing about the RWBabyverse, and I can't wait to see what the rest of you can do as well! Happy writing, and as always, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave reviews and comments on the story, and PM me if you have any ideas/story submissions!


	2. Chapter 2: Pyrrha's Average Day

Welcome back to another chapter of Tales from the RWBabyverse! Sorry I've been gone so long! I know everyone wanted more from Ruby's Regression, but a combination of real life, writer's block, and other issues have held me back. My apologies, again! One day, you will see Chapter 22 of Ruby's Regression, but for now, we have an amazing fan submitted story today! From the mind of Unknown135, I present the newest piece of canon in the RWBabyverse! This, like Happy Hour, takes place in a post-chapter 21 RWBabyverse! Without further ado, I'd like to introduce: Pyrrha's Average Day!

 **Pyrrha's Average Day**

Written by: Unknown135

Pyrrha was kneeling down on the floor of one of Beacons bathroom stalls. She was wearing nothing but a full body Shibari rope harness, perfectly framing her breasts and the crisscrossing red ropes rubbing up against her skin in all places. She also had a steel ring gag in her mouth keeping her mouth wide open and leaking drool onto her breasts. Of course, she was also wearing a diaper. Her arms were locked together behind her in a tight box tie, preventing her from struggling.

Standing just outside the open bathroom stall were Jaune and Nora, who were both fully clothed. Both were looking down on their slave looking forward to fulfilling their slaves little fantasy. They had been looking forward to this for days, ever since Nora had first suggested the idea. Pyrrha was enjoying this beyond belief, Jaune and Nora had even paid out of their own pockets to get all the equipment needed. Pyrrha had no idea that this was going to happen until after Jaune's morning blowjob. They had just sprung this on her out of nowhere. I really should have figured it out when Nora asked her for her mouth measurements, she thought, dental information, yeah right. Pyrrha had always wanted to try public humiliation but never had the guts to try it. Now that her Master and Mistress had both requested this of her how could she refuse. She planned to enjoy this to the fullest.

"I still think you should have let me put a vibrater in her ass." Nora stated bluntly.

"And I told you that's too much, for now" smirked Jaune back at the eccentric redhead. Nora just looked back at her slave, who was looking up at the both of them with eagerness. Nora wanted to dive right into the tied up diaper slut activity, but she knew that this day was for Pyrrha, not her.

"Okay Pyrrha, this is how it's going to work. In a few moments, I'm going to remove that ring gag" Jaune began, "When I do, you become the property of whoever is currently in this stall. You are going to spend the rest of the day right here, on your knees. You will service absolutely anyone who comes in here". Pyrrha almost came right there at the thought of pleasuring total strangers.

"And when he says service, he means anything. That could include licking their pussy, drinking their piss or even eating their shit. However, you cannot announce your presence to anyone, you must let them find you" interrupted Nora.

"We'll be watching you the whole time through hidden cameras. You may not make requests, only take what you are given. If at any time you refuse to do anything you're told, the ring gag goes back in and you'll receive punishment" continued Jaune.

"And not the good kind!" Nora finished with a seductive wink towards Pyrrha.

"Now" Jaune started again, "Once I take that ring out off your mouth, there will be no going back. It's not too late if you want to quit, we can just go back to our dorm and continue as normal. If you still want to continue please nod, if not just shake your head and we'll accept your answer".

Pyrrha was quick to nod. Despite the fact that she was worried about who would be coming in to use her, Jaune and Nora had gone out of their way to make this fantasy of hers a reality, how could she refuse it now that it was right at her fingertips? Smiling, Jaune leaned down and unlocked the ring gag from her head.

"Thank you Master, and Mistress. Thank you for doing this to me" whispered Pyrrha softly.

"We're not your masters anymore" Jaune pointed out, "you belong to whoever in in this stall".

"Forgive me Master, but you are in this stall" giggled the champion fighter. Jaune and Pyrrha looked around and noted Pyrrha's astute observation.

"So we are" sighed Jaune, "I don't need to use her right now, would you like to Nora?" he questioned, exciting Pyrrha who didn't think it would start this early.

"I do need to empty my bladder but, no boys can see this so, I'll see you outside" Nora claimed as she started to drop her skirt and panties. Jaune just nodded and left the two girls alone. Pyrrha opened her mouth in preparation for the sweet nectar, struggling against her ropes just to remind her that she was completely helpless.

"Not this time my little slut. I want you to be extra thirsty for the next person who comes in here, just let it run down that body of yours" sang Nora.

Pyrrha obediently closed her mouth as Nora let the dam burst. The warm stream hit her nose as she closed her eyes and held her mouth shut as best she could. The warm liquid runs down her body and soaks into the ropes binding her, Pyrrha knew she would now stink of piss for the rest of the day. Pyrrha was loving this, she was nothing more than a toilet to be used by anyone who came in and used her. She wasn't even a person anymore, just an object to be used. For sex, or to piss on, or just to look at with disgust. As the last drops of piss left Nora, Pyrrha let out a deep gasp as she soaked in the scent that now marked her as little more than a piss bucket.

"T Thank you Mistress!" Pyrrha practically screamed, she couldn't wait for more.

"Don't forget to thank the rest of your masters. Remember I'll be watching you" Nora said as she pointed to where the camera was hidden. Just before leaving, Nora pulled out her scroll and took a picture of Pyrrha's tied up form.

"Guess who just got a new background for her scroll?" asked Nora jokingly. She then pointed to herself, making Pyrrha roll her eyes. After that Nora smiled at Pyrrha one last time before leaving. As the door closed, Pyrrha lowered her head. Both wondering what she had gotten herself into and eagerly awaiting the next person to walk into the stall. Pyrrha just kneeled there breathing in thru her nose, absorbing her new perfume as she started what would no doubt be a long day.

Fortunately, It didn't take long until Pyrrha heard the door to the bathroom open. But she still had to wait until they walked into the stall to offer herself to them. She wanted to scream and grab their attention but she knew that, with Jaune and Nora watching, she had to wait for them to come to her. The door quickly opened to reveal…Emerald!

"W WHAT THE FUCK!" Emerald shouted. To say this wasn't what she was expecting was a gross understatement. She had just walked in to see the champion fighter Pyrrha Nikos, tied up and on her knees in a public bathroom. Emerald preceded to just stare at the tied up girl, completely dumfounded. Pyrrha, who was still on her knees, lowered her head as she attempted to bow to her newest mistress, the rope harness tightening against her skin as she did so, especially her crotch rope.

"Greetings my new Mistress. This slut has been sent here to fulfil your every desire. Please use this slut however you wish, I am yours to use as you will" recited Pyrrha calmly. Pyrrha had been waiting to utter those lines ever since Nora had left, merely saying them was almost enough to make her cum right there and then. If it wasn't for the Diaper negating some of the effects of the crotch rope, it's likely she would have.

Emerald didn't really know what to do in this situation. She was about to walk away but then she saw the diaper wrapped around Pyrrha's pelvis. It looks as though she's into the same sort of stuff as Neo, pondered Emerald. I might as well enjoy myself, she decided, it's not like she had to ask her diaper slut's permission. She looked down at her new toy, the great Pyrrha Nikos was going to be hers; she would be completely at her mercy.

"Well what do we have here? A disgusting toilet whore? I can smell that you've already been used you sick freak!" Emerald yelled as she started to disrobe. Pyrrha tried not to let it show on her face but it was clear she was getting turned on even more.

"You're clearly already super horny just from being tied up, just like any other circus freak. In fact, I bet if your arms weren't bound behind your back, you'd be masturbating in front of me by begging for a dick in your ass!" Emerald finished as the last piece of clothing fell.

The thought of masturbating in front of Emerald continued to fill Pyrrha's body with lust. She really wanted to scream for Emerald to stop talking and fuck her like the whore she is, but with Jaune and Nora watching through the camera, she knew to speak respectfully.

"You're right Mistress, I am a horny slut who loves being tied up, masturbating in public and having dicks up her ass. But my hands are bound behind me and my purpose is to serve you, however you wish. Without removing the ropes obviously" spoke Pyrrha. The champion fighter was loving every second of this, she didn't want to rush it but she wasn't sure how long she could stand it until she started begging for it, fortunately she had all day to enjoy this.

"A freak like you deserves to be punished just for how much of a slut you are" snarled Emerald, "but you're here for my enjoyment, not yours. So let's start with something simple. Shake your breasts for me, I want to see them move". Pyrrha obeyed. Still on her knees, Pyrrha straightened her spine and began to twist her body side to side, her breasts smashing into each other as she twisted. Pyrrha looked down at her breasts to ensure that they were swaying correctly, she liked how the rope harness made then stand out even more and, from the look on her face, so did Emerald. Every time, Pyrrha twisted her body the ropes dug into her skin just a bit more, nowhere was this more apparent than with her crotch rope pressing on the soft fabric of the diaper. This intern pushed the soft material against Pyrrha's pussy and rubbing up against her ass. As she turned Pyrrha could hear the diaper's signature noises. Pyrrha flung her head back and moaned loudly as she felt pleasure from the ropes, diaper and the humiliation of the situation and Emerald was just getting started. After drinking in her fill of Pyrrha's swaying breast Emerald ordered her to stop. Pyrrha obeyed, eagerly awaiting whatever came next.

"At least you're an obedient whore. I bet you wound up like this after your father sold you to pay off his gambling debts" sneered the green-haired mistress. Emerald didn't know where she was going with this, she just knew she wanted to humiliate Pyrrha more. Pyrrha meanwhile just soaked in everything as she waited for her Mistress. Emerald looked down and noticed she was still wearing her heels. This gave her a new idea. Emerald pointed to her feet.

"Use that talented tongue of yours to clean my shoes" exclaimed Emerald like a snake calling in its victim.

"Yes Mistress" stuttered the tied up girl. Still on her knees, Pyrrha crawled her way over to her Emeralds feet and bent down to get her mouth to her shoes. The ropes once again biting into her, although this time there was much more pressure on her asshole.

Pyrrha started licking at Emeralds footwear with her tongue, taking special care on the straps and on the heels. Once she was done with the left foot she moved over to the other and repeated the process.

"Don't forget the soul" Emerald reminded her as she presented the soul to Pyrrha's eagerly awaiting mouth. It tasted terrible, but she'd had more unhygienic things in her mouth before.

Once Pyrrha was finished she watched as Emerald put her feet back on the floor again, essentially making all of her work pointless, but in a way that just made it feel that much better.

Straightening her back again, she waited for her next order. Emerald was enjoying herself but she'd had enough waiting, unlike Pyrrha, she had other things to do today.

"This is what you want isn't it?" asked Emerald, pointing towards her pussy.

"Yes Mistress, please allow this dirty whore to clean out your glorious pussy!" Pyrrha commented quickly because in truth, she'd been looking forward to this ever since Emerald first stepped foot in the stall. She licked her lips as she looked at Emeralds womanhood with anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Well what are you waiting for bitch? Start licking!" demanded Emerald.

"Yes Mistress" returned Pyrrha. She didn't need to be told twice and dove right in, licking with great vigor. Emerald grabbed a hold of Pyrrha's head in order to push her even deeper into her pussy. Pyrrha was much better at this than Neo so Emerald came rather early, much to Pyrrha's disappointment. She soon changed her mind however as she felt Emeralds love juices all over her face. Pyrrha could feel herself right on the edge of orgasm. Just one more humiliating act would do it and send her over the edge. She wanted to beg Emerald to pee on her but Jaune had told her not to make requests. She could only look up at Emerald with longing in her eyes and hope she got the message. The look on her eyes, of course, gave away that she got the message.

"I knew it. Even after I give you the honour of licking me, it's not enough for a greedy whore like you. Well too bad, I've got better things to do than stand around pleasing you" sneered the green-haired seductress. Emerald quickly left the stall and shut the door, proceeding to leave the bathroom entirely. At first Pyrrha was worried that she wouldn't be able to reach orgasm after all but soon discovered that the act of being rejected carried enough humiliation to send her over the edge.

Kneeling with her head down in her post orgasm state, Pyrrha breathed heavily, the ropes pressing against her chest as she did so. She'd never felt more sure of her decision to go through with this.

Pyrrha waited eagerly for her next visitor. She felt like a child on Christmas eve waiting for Santa to arrive. She couldn't wait for her next arrival. However, this constant waiting was starting to get to her, so she decided to do something to take her mind off the long wait. She chose to test her bonds to make sure they were as tight as they should be, she didn't want them coming undone halfway thru pleasing someone. She struggled harshly against her ropes as she twisted her body to and fro. To her somewhat surprise, the ropes didn't loosen at all, they were still incredibly tight. Jaune and Nora had really outdone themselves, it was worth waiting ninety minutes for them to finish all the knots and loops, while at the same time making sure not to restrict blood flow.

Pyrrha soon had other things on her mind as she felt pressure press against her lower lips. She knew what this was and she didn't care, she had no reason to hold it. Pyrrha quickly let her lower body relax and the floodgates were open. She wet herself and all the pee was quickly absorbed by the soft material of the diaper. Now Pyrrha would have to sit in her own urine until Jaune and Nora came back, which wasn't a bad thing. Pyrrha noticed how peeing while the crotch rope was pressing into her somehow made the whole thing more intense. Pyrrha just knelt there, enjoying the sensation.

Not long after that, Pyrrha heard the door open. She really hoped this would be her next Master, Pyrrha wanted to announce her presence but she'd been ordered by Jaune not to. Unfortunately for her she heard this person go into the stall next to hers. Wondering who it could have been

Pyrrha looked under the stall walls to see the distinctive footwear of Weiss Schnee.

Noticing a distinctive odor in the air and a diaper falling around Weiss' heels, Pyrrha concluded that she had come in for a diaper change. As quickly as Weiss arrived, she was gone and Pyrrha went back to waiting for her newest Master.

Pyrrha kept waiting on the floor, shifting occasionally to make sure not to put too much pressure on her knees. The wait was killing her, she wanted someone to come in soon, not just for the humiliation but simply for stimulation, she was getting so bored with nothing to do. She was glad

Nora insisted on a large breakfast, otherwise she'd be really hungry.

Pyrrha's ears picked up the distinct sound of a door opening and people coming inside. She prepared herself for the possibility that someone would come in and use her. She could hear discussion outside, suggesting that there were two people, but couldn't make out the voices or words. Eventually she heard them make their way over to the stalls as Pyrrha prayed that at least one of them would pick hers. Once again her prayers were answered as walking into the stall was both Coco and Velvet! The two were madly making out, only to stop as they noticed the girl on the ground, tied up and in a diaper.

"Mistress Coco, not that I don't like the surprise but, you didn't should have told me Pyrrha would be joining us." she said. Coco raised up her hands in defense.

"I wish I had set this up, my little bunny, but I had nothing to do with it!" said Coco before turning her attention back to Pyrrha, "Um, Pyrrha, what are you doing?"

"For today only, I'm here to fulfil your every desire Mistress" replied Pyrrha. Coco and Velvet looked towards each other before turning back to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, did anyone put you up to this?" Coco asked with concern her voice. Realizing the situation had been misinterpreted, Pyrrha was quick to explain.

"Oh no, nothing like that. Honestly this is a fantasy that I've wanted to try for a long time. It was only thanks to the encouragement of my friends that I had the courage to do this. If you don't want to be involved, you can leave" Pyrrha said looking a bit down. Velvet's eyes widened.

"You're doing this willingly? That's pretty brave of you" spoke Velvet, genuinely impressed, as she didn't expect someone like Pyrrha to do that publicly. Velvet wasn't kidding, she was genuinely impressed, she never thought she could have the courage to try something like this.

"So what is this?" Coco started, "You just kneel here and offer yourself to whoever come in?"

"In a nutshell yes, that's a great summary" smirked Pyrrha. Coco looked at Velvet again.

"What do you think?" She questioned.

"Well as my Mistress you ultimately have the final say, but we did come in here to fool around.

Maybe it just got more interesting" Velvet said, giving Coco a wink. Coco got the message.

"Alright Pyrrha, we'll stay" said Coco, which was music to Pyrrha's ears, "to start, I need you to fish something out of my dear Velvet's ass". Velvet disrobed and presented her rear to Pyrrha's face. Pyrrha could see that there was a butt plug in her anus and it was her job to fish it out. Pyrrha leaned forward and attached her teeth to the end of the plug tasting where it had been on her tongue. Slowly but surely, she removed it from Velvet's ass. Coco then took the plug off of Pyrrha.

"Okay, now what?" Velvet asked. Coco smiled.

"Velvet help Pyrrha to her feet, I want to see the two of you making out, while I watch" replied Coco, her face curling into a grin. Velvet blushed slightly but Pyrrha just grinned. Velvet helped Pyrrha to her feet, which she was grateful for, it would have been very difficult to get up without the use of her hands. Once she was up Pyrrha just looked into Velvets eyes and waited. Velvet then grabbed part of Pyrrha's harness and smashed their faces together. Pyrrha felt Velvet's tongue invade her mouth, Pyrrha closed her eyes and started fighting back. Since they were both submissive it was hard to determine a winner, but ultimately it was Velvet that won out. Velvet was rather enjoying taking the dominant role for once and she didn't need to look to know that Coco was enjoying what she saw. Pyrrha moaned in pleasure as she felt one of Velvets hands start to massage her breast, Pyrrha would have returned the favour if her arms weren't still restrained. Coco then came up behind Velvet and grabbed a hold of her ass, causing Velvet to break of the make out session, much to Pyrrha's displeasure. Velvet moaned out Coco's name as she felt her hands glide over every inch of her behind.

"Don't forget about Pyrrha, my playbunny" moaned Velvet's mistress. Coco remained and she kissed down of Velvet's neck from behind. Using her free hand Velvet grabbed a hold of Pyrrha's crotch rope and pulled it up, almost like a front wedgie. This caused even more pressure of Pyrrha's pussy, sending shockwaves throughout her entire body. As Coco continued to rub Velvet rear, Velvet continued to pull Pyrrha's crotch rope up and down. Each time it sent shockwaves through Pyrrha's body, bringing her closer and closer to another orgasm. Pyrrha flung her head back as she drenched in these feelings, it soon became too much for her and she came, letting out a load moan as she did so. Kneeling back down out of sheer exhaustion, Pyrrha lowered her head.

"Thank you Mistress" moaned Pyrrha. Coco and Velvet both took a step back to admire their handiwork, needless to say, they were very impressed. Suddenly another idea floated into Coco's mind.

"Pyrrha, I don't want you taking your eyes off what we're about to do for a moment. Understood?" commanded Coco.

"Yes Mistress." Pyrrha responded. With that Coco grinned. She then grabbed Velvet's wrists and pinned her against the wall of the stall. She then started to make out with her. This soon turned into Coco fingering Velvet, which turned into full on sex. Pyrrha, as she was told to, simply watched in awe. She wanted to jump in with them, but she knew better to get in-between Coco and Velvet when they were in full on sex mode. After Coco and Velvet were finished they got up.

"Thanks for playing with us today Pyrrha, I really enjoyed myself" Velvet said as she cleaned herself off.

"No, um, thank you Mist I mean Velvet. You're helping fulfil one of my deepest fantasies, I'm deeply grateful for you going along with this, despite how weird it might be" Pyrrha thanked, "same to you Coco".

"It's our pleasure. Literally. Do you need anything else, maybe an energy bar or to spread the word or something?" Coco asked.

"No thank you. Strangely I haven't felt hungry all day. As for spreading the word, well I'm not supposed to announce my presence to anyone, that's part of the fun, never knowing if or when someone is going to show up" Pyrrha explained.

"Okay then but we need to go now. Me and Velvet have got our own things planned. Are you sure we can't do anything more?" Coco asked with her hand on the door.

"I'm sure, you two just enjoy the rest of your day" Pyrrha reassured. With that both Coco and Velvet left and closed the door behind them. Leaving Pyrrha to readjust herself as she waited for her next Master. She was enjoying herself so much she wondered why she hadn't done this before now.

Pyrrha wondered how long she'd been waiting. This break between masters was certainly longer than the others. She wondered if Jaune and Nora were still watching her, it wouldn't be very entertaining if she just sat there the rest of the day. Could be worse, they could be live streaming this over the internet, and while she wouldn't put it past Nora to do something like that, Jaune would never allow it, he valued her privacy way to much. Pyrrha was also surprised at how everyone coming in was willing to go along with her little stunt, she had expected them to run off the second they saw her, or something along those lines. Not that she wasn't grateful, she was, it just wasn't what she was expecting. She'd been tied up for so long the ropes would probably leave marks on her skin that would last days, she was sure Jaune would make a big deal out of it after this was all over, but Pyrrha wasn't worried.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Pyrrha once again wondered who it could be. She could hear the figure going over to the sinks and turning them on, presumably to wash either their hands or face. Pyrrha thought that would be the end of it, after all who washes and then goes to the bathroom, but she was wrong. The figure then moved over to the stalls and stopped right outside Pyrrha's.

Pyrrha just knelt there, not making any noise as the figure just waited outside the stall for a good fifteen seconds. After that the stall doors opened up to reveal somebody Pyrrha didn't recognize at first. Upon closer examination however, Pyrrha recognized her as the transfer student Cinder!

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Cinder questioned sarcastically, the power in her voice practically dripping. Pyrrha felt a little uncomfortable at how calm Cinder was being, but brushed it off as simple nerves, getting ready for her next Mistress.

"This slut is here to serve you Mistress. However you wish" she spoke. Cinder smiled sadistically.

"Did I hear that right? Any way I desire?" questioned the seductress. Pyrrha didn't like where this was going but answered all the same.

"Within reason Mistress. I cannot be taken out of this stall or have the ropes removed, for example" she responded. Although the idea of being walked down Beacons halls on a leash was another one of her ultimate fantasies, even she wasn't ready for that…yet.

Cinder just continued to stare at Pyrrha, until she crossed her arms and spoke up again.

"I'm not sure I believe you" she laughed.

"I'm sorry Mistress?" replied Pyrrha confusedly.

"I'm not sure I buy that you'd let me do whatever I want to you. Beg me for it and I might give you what you desire" Cinder said, she wanted to make sure her newest slave to wanted her before she did anything. She had noticed the hidden camera's the second she came in. While she could easily disable the camera's, she thought it better not to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially if somebody was watching her. She could easily make this girl her full time slave at a later date.

Pyrrha was increasingly lost, this person wanted her to degrade herself? Eventually she decided that if that is what her Mistress wanted her to do, then she really didn't have much of a choice. If that was what was a turn on for them, that's the requirement she had to meet.

"Please Mistress, I want you to use me. I need to be dominated to feel pleasure. So please, spank me, punish me, treat me like a sex toy. I need it!" yelled Pyrrha. She wasn't an expert on begging but she was interested to see where this would go. Anything she didn't expect would be memorable. Cinder smiled as she backhanded Pyrrha, earning a small whimper out of the girl.

"It's a pity you can't leave this stall, I would love to walk you through Beacon on all fours" sneered Cinder. Standing back up, the fiery eyed woman continued as she disrobed, revealing her lower lips. Pyrrha's lips quivered in anticipation.

"Use that tongue of yours to make your Mistress feel good, if you don't do a good enough job then you'll be punished" demanded Cinder. Pyrrha was confident that she could provide whatever her newest Mistress wanted so she got to work. Running her tongue along Cinders pussy, the smell and taste as intoxicating as ever. Every time she plunged her tongue inside she flexed her bound hands to remind herself that she could only use her tongue. Pyrrha kept on moaning as she pleased Cinder but strangely Cinder didn't moan at all. Suddenly Cinder grabbed a hold of Pyrrha's hair and pulled her away from her pussy. Pyrrha looked up in confusion, only to receive a hard slap from Cinder right on her cheek. Losing her balance Pyrrha fell on her shoulder onto the cold floor.

"I warned you that if you couldn't pleasure me properly then you'd be punished, didn't I!?" Cinder yelled loudly. Pyrrha thought she had done a good job, but apparently her Mistress didn't think so. Still, now she had to take her punishment with dignity.

"I'm sorry Mistress, please punish me however you wish" She said as she struggled to return to a kneeling position, her rear and breasts shaking as she did so.

"I do believe a spanking is in order" Cinder stated, Pyrrha already liking where this was going, "however I can't do so until my throne is clean." Cinder then pointed back towards the toilet seat.

"Clean that with you tongue so I can begin your punishment, and if for every ten seconds it takes to clean it, I'll add another spank" Cinder finished. Pyrrha didn't need to be told twice. She immediately crawled over to the toilet seat and began licking. The taste was like nothing she'd ever had before, not to mention her tongue was really starting to get sore after being used so much today. It felt as if it was going to fall off at any second. All he same, she pressed on to make the toilet lid as shiny and new as she could, without the use of her hand obviously. Cinder leaned down and whispered into Pyrrha's ear, her warm breath sending shivers down Pyrrha's spine.

"Why so quiet? I want to hear that sexy voice of yours. Tell you what, if you degrade yourself, I might shave off some of the spankings" said Cinder with tantalizing finesse. Pyrrha considered for a while and concluded that it was taking too long to clean this whole thing. After taking a while to think of all the degrading remarks she could, she started.

"Sorry Mistress. *lick* I'm a walking cunt, *lick* I'm a sex toy, *lick* I'm a cum slut, *lick* I'm a dirty wretch, *lick* I'm a diaper whore, *lick* I'm fuck meat, *lick* I'm a living cunt, *lick* I am trash, *lick* I am garbage, *lick* I'm a fuck dummy, *lick* I'm a cum dumpster, *lick* I'm a fuck pet, *lick* I'm a condom, *lick* I'm a piece of fuck meat, *lick* I'm a masochistic bitch who needs to be punished" she spoke, small tears trickling down her face as she licked. Every time Pyrrha uttered another one of those phrases, she felt the words etch themselves into the deepest crevasses of her mind. Which seemed to help make the time fly by.

Eventually, after much humiliating words and tongue labor, Pyrrha finished cleaning her new mistress's throne. Pyrrha looked back to her new Mistress to show her that she was done. Also breathing heavily in a desperate effort to get the toilet seat taste out of her mouth.

Cinder smiled.

"You did, an acceptable job slave. I suppose I can lower it to fifteen spanks" spoke Cinder. Pyrrha's eyes widened slightly, after all that she still had to deal with fifteen spankings. She felt as though she deserved better than that after all she went threw, but apparently Cinder did not. Cinder went over and sat on the toilet and then patted her lap, beckoning Pyrrha over. Pyrrha obediently crawled over and allowed Cinder to position her in the appropriate spanking position. Pyrrha lowered her head as she listened to Cinder's final orders.

"You're going to count these and then thank me for each one. Is that clear?" snarled the fiery-eyed seductress.

"Yes Mistress." Pyrrha responded, without even lifting her head. Immediately after she finished uttering those words, Pyrrha felt the sharp pain on her posterior, sending shockwaves threw out her entire body. Pyrrha flung her head back as she counted.

"AHH! One, thank you Mistress!" she cried out, the ropes making every feeling reverberate in her body. Cinder's smile grew larger as she continued her assault, starting slowly and gradually increasing in speed and power. Each one causing Pyrrha more and more ecstasy.

*SMACK* "Two, thank you Mistress."

*SMACK* "Three, thank you Mistress."

*SMACK* "Four, thank you Mistress."

*SMACK* "Five, thank you Mistress."

*SMACK* "Six, thank you Mistress."

*SMACK* "Seven, thank you Mistress."

*SMACK* "Eight, thank you Mistress."

*SMACK* "Nine, thank you Mistress."

*SMACK* "Ten, thank you Mistress."

*SMACK* "Eleven, thank you Mistress."

*SMACK* "Ah! Twelve, thank you Mistress."

*SMACK* "AHH! Thirteen, thank you Mistress!"

*SMACK* "AHHHHHH! FOURTEEN, THANK YOU MISTRESS!"

*SMACK* "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! FIFTEEN! THANK YOU MISTRESS!"

When it was finally over, Pyrrha was a writhing mess, revealing in both pain and pleasure. She practically collapsed on Cinders lap, her entire body going lax. Cinder pushed Pyrrha off of her lap and Pyrrha just collapsed on the floor, trying to collect herself. Cinder wanted to give her temporary slave a last order to remember her by.

"It seems a shame that you're wearing that diaper if your not going to use it. Let's change that. I want you to shit yourself, right now and don't hold back" demanded Cinder. Pyrrha was honestly too tired to care what she did. Removing all restraints, she let her bowels loose. The crotch rope made it more difficult than usual to expel the messy substance and when it did, it pressed up against her sensitive, freshly beaten rear. The messy substance surrounding her pelvis as the diaper became brown. With that, Pyrrha felt herself explode as she practically screamed in pleasure, squirting hard into her now full diaper.

Pyrrha just continued to lay there on the floor. Cinder looked down on her slave who lost herself in pleasure. This one would be a fine slave, but there's no need for me to waste time training her if she's doing things like this on her own thought Cinder to herself. Then suddenly, something in her mind clicked, and the darkness of Cinder's mind sank away, leaving the same Cinder Coco transformed her into recently. She then left, closing the stall behind her.

When Pyrrha finally regained her senses, she was assaulted by the harsh odor of her own diaper. She realized she needed to get ready for her next Master. She slowly returned to a kneeling position, the diaper crinkling against the ropes and her mess squelching against her rear.

Meanwhile, Cinder was back in Team CFVY's room, where Coco was spanking her viciously.

"You do not go out and punish people unless I say so! You are mine and you will do as I say!" called Coco violently, whipping Cinder mercilessly.

"I'm sorry, mistress! Something in me told me to do it! I couldn't control it!" cried Cinder like a weeping baby. Coco wondered if the old Cinder somehow broke through, but ignored this and continued to spank her slut.

Back in the bathroom, Pyrrha suddenly snapped her head up as she heard the sound of the bathroom door being slammed open and multiple pairs of feet running inside.

"Quick in here!" called out a distinctly male voice as Pyrrha heard even more people rushing into the bathroom.

"We can hide in here until Goodwitch gives up on her chase" came the voice again. Sure enough the door to Pyrrha's stall was opened to reveal, all of Team CRDL! Cardin was the one who opened the door to reveal Pyrrha while the rest of his team just stood there, not knowing what to make of the tied up girl in front of them.

"Greetings Master. This slut is here for full use, please use me however you desire" spoke the tied up girl. In truth Pyrrha didn't want to please Cardin and his boys after what they did to Jaune and Velvet, but the possibility of finding someone she didn't want to please was a risk ever since she agreed to this. She had already accepted that possibility when she agreed to do this at all.

Most of team CRDL was still dumfounded, but Cardin let a grin spread across her face. He went over to Pyrrha and stood over her.

"Tell me slut, how many people have used you already today and speak honestly" Cardin asked.

With no other choice Pyrrha responded honestly, including Jaune's morning blowjob, Nora pissing on her, eating out Emerald, making out with Velvet (she didn't feel like she could count Coco) and Cinder.

"Five people have used this slut today, Master" moaned Pyrrha.

"Five huh? Well, when in Vacuo!" Cardin stated as her started to undo his belt and let his bottoms drop down, revealing his member. He then guided his throbbing, fully erect member over to Pyhrra's mouth. Cardin immediately began to pump in and out of Pyrrha's mouth while grabbing a hold of her hair and forcing her deep onto his manhood.

"Oh yeah, this is what it's all about" Cardin commented, "that's it, keep using your tongue. This is all a sexy bitch like you is good for". Pyrrha had enough experience with Jaune to show Cardin and his boys a good time. So it didn't take long until Cardin was ready to let loose. However, just before he delivered the final thrust, he pinched her nose shut as he came down her throat. With no room for air Pyrrha had no choice but to swallow everything she was given. Pyrrha wondered what Jaune would think now that she had Cardin's cum inside her.

After she was finished swallowing she felt Cardin pull out allowing Pyrrha to breath again. She raised up her head to thank her current Master.

"T Thank Ymmmm..." began Pyrrha, but before she could finish, the second member team CRDL was already grabbing a hold of Pyrrha's head and pushing his dick down her throat.

"Don't think that this is going to be over anytime soon. You're going to blow all of us like the dirty bathroom whore you are" Cardin stated as he left Pyrrha to Russel. Pyrrha repeated the process on Russel. However, when he came, he told Pyrrha not to swallow. Instead when his cum filled her mouth he pulled out his member to allow the cum ran out of her mouth and onto her breasts, still perfectly framed in the rope harness.

"Thank you Master!" Pyrrha managed to blurt out before Russel had left and now it was Dove's turn to use her mouth. Once again Pyrrha found his package thrusting in her mouth while her gripped onto her hair. Pyrrha was surprised how even the tiniest different in size or temperature could make a penis feel completely different to all others. She was being used by these people over and over in order to please themselves, and although she'd never admit it, she was enjoying it, she must have climaxed at least twice already.

Close to the edge, Dove pulled out of her mouth and came until her face was practically covered in his cum. Pyrrha closed her right eye as some of his cum got in that as well. Pyhrra ignored the sting in her eye as she breathed heavily, trying to get the air back into her lungs.

"Thank you, Master" Pyrrha urged out as she gasped for more oxygen.

"I know you want to lick my cum off of your face you dirty little whore, but no, keep my cum on you face to show how much you loved pleasing us" sneered Dove. With that he left, allowing Sky to walk in and bring out his member. Just one more and then a rest Pyrrha thought as she took his member in her mouth. gain repeating the process. If I gain as much experience from this as I think I will then Jaune is going to have a treat in store for him later she thought, hoping to gain something positive from these terrible people. Pyrrha's throat was practically raw from the pounding it had taken. She wanted to masturbate so bad but couldn't with her arms restrained like this. I really wish Jaune hadn't talked Nora out of putting that vibrator in my ass she thought as she felt Sky pull out of her mouth and kneel down. He then jacked himself until her came all over her breasts, stomach, thighs and diaper. The cum running down her body. With that, Pyrrha felt her whole body contract as she came hard straight into her messy diaper. She was in such a state of orgasmic bliss that she didn't even notice Sky had left and closed the door, leaving her alone again.

When Jaune and Nora finally returned what they saw over the cameras couldn't have prepared them for real life. As they opened the stall they were greeted by their shared slave, Pyrrha. She was still on her knees and bound with ropes, but now she was also covered in what appeared to be semen and her diaper was clearly full to bursting. Pyrrha looked back up at Jaune.

"Is it over?" she questioned. Jaune knelt down and brushed some hair out of Pyrrha's face.

"Yeah it's over" he responded. After looking over Pyrrha once more, Jaune felt an instant feeling of guilt.

"Look Pyrrha, I'm sorry if things went too far. It was a bad idea for me to even go along with this idea to begin with" he spoke, only to be interrupted.

"No Jaune" Pyrrha spoke up, "this was one of the most exhilarating experiences of my life. It was my choice to go along with this, and I had an amazing, if exhausting time". Pyrrha wasn't lying and Jaune knew it. Smiling Jaune helped to cut the ropes off Pyrrha while Nora helped to clean all the cum off of her and handing her a new outfit.

"Um, Nora? I don't suppose you have a clean diaper on you, do you?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Sorry Pyrrha, but if you want changing we'll have to get back to the dorm room" Nora responded. Pyrrha frowned slightly.

"Oh, don't worry Pyrrha, it's not that bad!" Nora quickly said, worried she'd done something wrong.

"Oh, it's not that." Pyrrha responded. "It's just that.. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to everyone who saw me like that".

"No you don't" Deadpanned Jaune.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha questioned.

"After each of those people found you, Nora and I took it in turns to spray them in secret with memory altering dust. When they go to sleep, they'll have no recollection of the past 24 hours. What's happened will stay between us and nobody else. Isn't that right, Nora?" Jaune explained.

"Yes mom, I know." Nora pouted. Now fully clothed Pyrrha smiled.

"I love you both so much! You two are the best! Thank you for helping me fulfil one of my biggest fantasies with no repercussions and treating me with so much respect despite what I'm into. I couldn't ask for truer friends" she cried out, hugging them closely.

"Is something wrong Pyrrha?" Nora questioned.

"No, just thinking." Pyrrha responded. "But I am ready to go back now, I think I need to sleep for a week to make up for that. Thank you for all this again" Pyrrha said. They then all went back to their dorm room and went to straight to sleep.

…

And that's it for the second story from Tales of the RWBabyverse! Thanks again to Unknown135 for writing this impressive story! It took me one day to read it and know it HAD to be in the RWBabyverse! It was an impressive read, and I hope that me uploading it can show how great a writer you are! Once again, fans, you can ALWAYS email me at my Gmail account: Yangxruby with your story ideas! Thank you so much for reading and supporting me! Ruby's Regression will return one day, I promise, but for now, I hope this makes up for my absence!


	3. Chapter 3: Fall From Grace (part 1)

Welcome back to Tales from the RWBabyverse! I know everyone has been asking about the future chapters of Ruby's Regression, and until the time comes that I feel comfortable continuing to produce quality chapters for you all, I'm more than happy to share more and more fan-made stories that take place within the universe! Today's story takes place in a post-Chapter 23 universe, where Coco and Velvet have become more accepting of their diaper fetishism, and Cinder remains under their control! So, please enjoy!

 **Fall From Grace (part 1)**

Written by: Cdiokno .sj

It had been a little over a month since Cinder had been ¨reprogrammed ¨ by Coco, using her own device at that. Her old personality had been chained up, shunted off to the deepest recesses of Cinder Fall´s psyche. She was now Coco´s little diaper dependent slut, good for nothing but messing herself and being fucked. Velvet had been rather ecstatic to learn that she would technically get to be a mistress, or at least top of her mistress's little harem.

Currently, Cinder was lounging about in a secret love dungeon Coco had purchased long ago for her bunny and her to enjoy. Currently, she was awaiting the fashionable, and now diapered, duo. They had gone out shopping, leaving Cinder alone. While her heart panged for her mistress´s tender, yet firm, touch, she wasn't quite bored. Beneath her full diaper, which had since tripled its regular size, the Dust inlaid in the plastic allowed it to hold more than an average diaper before leaking. Still, the thought it doing so while she hung suspended via hand and leg cuffs sent shivers of pleasure racing up and down her spin. Twin speciality Dragon´s Breath brand vibrator was pounding her dripping pussy and toned ass with all their worth. It had been configured to switch its intensity at random. The pacifier gag that was wrapped around her mouth muffled her squeals of passion, but she didn't mind, it only turned on the fiery woman even more as she bucked her hips in rhythm with the humming of the sex toys.

Before her was a TV set, the polished screen shining in the sweet smelling room. On display, thanks to some recording devices, were videos of her mistress and head love slave going at it in every way imaginable. Cinder let out a low, muffled moan as a jettison of warm piss splashed against her tender skin. She felt her stamina start to drain, and barely perceived, outside of spraying her diaper with her juices, that she had begun expelling her lunch into her diaper, purring as the discolored diaper sagged even lower. As the contents of her stomach began to fill the diaper, she felt a warm push against her asscheeks, and could feel her pussy moisten even further. She was nothing more than a diaper slut, and as far as she knew, she was always that way, and that was all that she would ever be. Her eyelids then began to droop, as she fell asleep.

Cinder´s eyes shot open as she heard the sound of footsteps as they walked down the cobblestone steps towards her. Her amber eyes glanced at the wall, and her heart, and pussy, heated up as she saw her mistress and Velvet walk in. Coco had her trademark sunglasses pushed up, revealing her beautiful, shining, dark chocolate brown eyes. Her iconic beret was tilted slightly, She smirked upon seeing Cinder, causing a faint blush to grow on her cheeks, practically glowing. The hem of a used diaper was barely visible, peeking out of Coco´s black pants. The same was true of Velvet, who had a perverted smile on her face. Velvet, who, despite her appearance, was one of the kinkiest girls in all of Beacon. She had taken a fondest to pee play, and while not quite her cup of tea, could indulge in some even dirtier play if it meant punishing her slave.

¨Well mistress, it looks like little Cinder enjoyed herself.¨ Velvet giggled, her rabbit ears pointing straight upward. She sauntered over, her diaper lewdly squishing as she walked. She shimmied her pants off, kicking them aside, leaving her in just a full diaper. She removed the gag, and wiped the drool from Cinder´s mouth.

¨She certainly did, my little playbunny.¨ Coco grinned, playfully slapping Velvet´s padded ass, causing the kinky, shy rabbit faunus to hop into the air and squeak. She chuckled, groping the warmth of Velvet´s soiled diaper, and her toned ass beneath. ¨Enjoying yourself slut?¨ she asked.

Cinder nodded enthusiastically. ¨Yes mistress, but I missed the two of you.¨ she smiled, head down. ¨I have cum a little over fourteen times. I have soiled myself seven, and pissed myself ten times.¨ she reported. ¨Like the little diaper girl I am.¨ she whimpered cutely.

Coco chuckled, and squeezed Cinder´s padded crotch, causing the ebony haired girl to let out a primal moan, one filled with lust and passion. Coco smirked, as she slipped a finger through one of the waistbands. Her well kept nail teasingly brushed against Cinder´s puffy nethers, as the submissive girl squirmed, causing her cuffs to jangle with even the tiniest movement.

Coco smirked, as she and her favorite pet shirked out of their clothes. They were now nude save for their diapers, and their fuzzy socks. Coco´s were a mint green, and Velvet´s were the color of honey, with cute little carrots on them. ¨Vel, how much time till our next class?¨ she asked her favorite lovebunny.

Velvet mentally checked their class schedule for the day, humming softly as she began to tenderly play with her Mistress and lower slut. Her right hand tenderly massaged Coco´s pussy through her wet padding, while the other rubbed and pinched Cinder´s right breast. She smiled, her eyes locking with those of her mistress. ¨About two hours mistress Coco.¨

Coco smirked, licking her lips sensually, ¨Then this will be quite the fun two hours then. We have the rest of the afternoon together.¨ she removed her diaper, leaving herself bare, save for her socks. Her trimmed pussy glinted in the faint light of the chamber. ¨But first, are you thirsty, Fall?¨ she asked, striding forward, till her love canal was mere inches from Cinder´s face.

Cinder took the opportunity to inhale Coco´s natural scent, purring. Her fiery orange eyes were practically glowing, as she nodded enthusiastically. She opened her mouth, as Coco relaxed, letting out a low moan, as she spread her nether lips. A fierce golden stream sprayed out, splattering down Cinder´s throat and spraying her face.

The brainwashed former torturer purred as she guzzled down her mistress´s warm offering. Velvet smirked, freeing one of Cinder´s arms from the steel restraint. She instantly shot it into her diaper, fingering herself like Nora on five bags of sugar. She panted as her fingers dove in and out of her burning pussy. After less than a minute, she arched her back as best she could, squealed, and came, drenching her hand for the first time that day, and her diaper for the fifteenth time. The pleasure overwhelmed the bunny, and she let out a small fart as she soiled herself.

Coco smirked, as she cupped Coco´s chin in her hand. She let out a soft moan as Velvet, a carrot style strap on over her pussy, diaper around her knees, had inserted herself into Coco´s firm anus.

¨Now the real fun begins, my little Cinder…" she moaned

…

Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger like that, but that's all I've received from Cdiokno .sj so far! That's why I wrote the title as "Part One"! Because I too would like to see this expanded upon! Thanks to Cdiokno .sj for their amazing writing! Hopefully we'll see a part two to this from either myself or or even one of you guys! Great work as usual, fans! Remember everyone, I take ALL requests, regardless of their depravity! No kink-shaming here! As long as it fits in the universe, it can be done! Remember, Ruby's Regression will return someday, but for now, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Fall From Grace (part 2)

Welcome back to Tales from the RWBabyverse, and for the first time in this series' history, we are revisiting a short story, specifically, Fall From Grace. Originally written by Cdikono .sj, I personally loved it, and I had always hoped they'd write a part two! Fortunately, they did, and now, without further ado, please enjoy!

 **Fall From Grace (part 2)**

Written by:

Coco panted as the ridged, carrot like strap on pumped in and out of her toned ass. As she toyed with her new pet, pinching and massaging Cinder´s firm breasts, paying special attention to her pert nipples. Velvet´s full diaper squished lewdly as she rammed in and out of her mistress. Suddenly, Coco, raised a hand, ¨Hey Vels, do you have any more carrots in your bag?¨ She asked.

Velvet´s rabbit ears perked up even more, and a small smirk came to her face. ¨Of course mistress, I always keep an ample supply.¨ Whether it be for a quick snack during missions or off time, or when she _**really**_ needed to get off and her carrot vibrator or dildos were with hand´s, or vaginal, reach, Velvet Scarlatina always kept a fair number of carrots in her bag, using inlaid ice Dust to keep them fresh and crunchy. Velvet, without breaking her rhythm of ass pumping, deftly reached into her satchel, her fingers used to the chill of the inlaid Dust, and pulled out two fairly plump carrots, about the width of one of Coco´s sunglass lenses. She licked her lips, before handing the thick vegetables to her mistress.

¨Thanks choco-bunny." Coco winked, before placing the orange foodstuffs before her quivering nethers. With a warm sigh, she released the remaining urine onto the wavering veggies, moaning as the smooth skin rubbing against her hot pussy. Coco panted, and popped one into Coco´s mouth, and the other into Velvet´s. Both let out a muffled ¨Thank you mistress.¨ before the duo began to nibble and suckle on the wet, ammoniac snack, mewling cutely. The crunchy treat caused Velvet to pound Coco´s posterior even harder in thanks.

¨Oh Velvee, harder damn it!¨ Coco moaned, as she rolled Cinder´s right breast in her warm hand. Cinder, for her part, was still plunging her hand in and out of her drenched love tunnel. ¨Little Fall, I bet you want to cum so hard right now, mmm?¨ she purred, playfully nibbling on Cindeŕ´s left ear, causing the twenty-two year old diaper slut to squirm, nodding eagerly, lust and submission evident in her amber eyes. ¨Good, then you have my permission to cum your little heart out.¨

¨T-thank you Mistress Adellllllll!¨ Cinder squealed, her head tilted, eyes closed, her fists clenched, trimmed nails barely digging into her smooth skin, and mouth in a near perfect ¨O¨ shape as she came. Her warm love juices spilled out of her womanhood like a fire hydrant on drugs, splashing into her already overfull padding, panting like a bitch or Faunus in heat, cheeks aflame. Not long after, Velvet came, her juices traveling up the orange strap on, spilling into Coco's firm butt, and soon, Coco came, panting.

Coco slowly straightened her body, the carrot shaped strap on pulling out of her ass with a wet popping noise, dripping with bunny Faunus juices and a hint of warm Faunus piss to top it off. She dusted herself off, smirking, as she patted Cinder's cheek. "You did well little Cinder." she cooed, playfully pinching Cinder's other cheek, wiping sweat from her forehead, smiling. Velvet checked her Scroll again, and noted that it had been almost two hours. _Wow, time sure flies when you're fucking._ The rabbit Faunus giggled to herself, smiling softly. She stood up, removing the strap on, as she began to sensually lick it clean. Coco stretched her arms, sighing as she felt the joints crack into place.

¨Cinder,¨ Coco called, as Cinder´s head shot up, eyes looking straight into Coco´s, amber meeting chocolate brown. Cinder didn´t relent in fingering herself like the little diaper slut she had been re-programmed as, in fact, staring into the beautiful void of her mistress´s irises made Cinder Fall slide her slick fingers in and out of her pussy even faster, visible through her sodden diaper. ¨go get changed,¨ she undid the restraints, ¨slide two high power suppository dissolvable Dust crystals into your ass, alongside a butt plug, and then I wanna see how long you can hold it.¨

¨Y-yes mistress.¨ Cinder said, waddling over to the changing area. She unstrapped her diaper, as it crashed to the floor with a wet SPLAT. Her ass, and a good bit of her legs, was caked in her feces, pussy juices, and piss. She began to hum softly as she wiped herself clean, using up nearly an entire box. She deposited the old diaper into a specially made disposal bin. She grabbed the smooth, burnt umber colored crystals, and slid two into her anus, shivering in delight. Cinder chose a speckled grey plug, and groaned as she squeezed it into her anus. She sprinkled baby powder and baby oil onto her nether regions, and taped on the new diaper.

Barely ten seconds later, her stomach began to gurgle ominously. Coco and Velvet shared a mischievous grin, and began to fondle each other as they awaited the show to start.

Cinder clutched her stomach, waddling cutely in a circle. She let out the occasional squeaky fart to try and relieve the pressure. She would squat occasionally, as if she were about to let loose, but quickly stood up, and resumed her pacing. The desperation not only made Velvet and Coco wet, or rather, wetter, but had the same effect on Cinder Fall.

The former torturer held out for an impressive four minutes and twenty-two seconds. She squatted down for the last time, and began to noisily grunt. Her poo squeezed out between the plug, causing shivers to pleasure to run up and down her spine. With a crackling noise, her diaper began to expand, going down to her knees in seconds, and started to tint a brownish color. Her bladder released, as a quick stream of pee yellowed the crotch. As swiftly as the raven haired twenty-two year old had begun to fill it, she stopped. Her diaper was now little more than a plastic brown bean bag chair with a small yellow patch. She panted, riding out her orgasm as she came, sitting down on her padded ass.

Velvet and Coco applauded, having came themselves, and grinning. ¨Good job Cinder.¨ Coco cooed. She and Velvet redressed each other, making sure their diapers were secure. Since Cinder had been good, Coco allowed her free roam of the sex dungeon until they returned. ¨Here´s something to tithe you over.¨ Velvet winked, tossing Coco a copy of PlayFaunus the Adult Babies of Beacon had started, with Velvet being this issues focus. She was lewdly humping a carrot in just her diaper and pacifier. Hand in hand, she and Coco ascended the stairs, while Cinder set to work pleasuring herself to the magazine.

…

Thanks so much to cdiokno .sj again for their amazing work on this! And thanks to everyone for reading! Remember: Message me on Reddit or Fanfiction if you have any stories, art, questions, or just suggestions! Thanks, and I hope everyone enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5: Yang Makes A Milkshake

Welcome back to Tales from the RWBabyverse! While I remain on hiatus, my great and wonderful fans have not been, and now, I'm honored to share another fan-submitted story! This one today is brought to you by Xenomorph 123! Thank you so much for your amazing work, this is definitely the most extensive and well-written of the bunch! So, without further ado, enjoy!

 **Yang Makes A Milkshake**

 **by: Xenomorph 123**

Yang was sleeping soundly in her bed, comforted by the warmth that was a diaper around her waist. Too lazy to get up, she just listened for a while. She could hear the hustle and bustle of the others moving around. Washing up, getting dressed, changing their diapers. They were getting ready for Port's big test of Grimm anatomy. Yang hoped that if she just buried herself in her sheets, the responsibilities of the world would just go away. None of the others were attempting to wake her, so that meant one of two things. Either they were being respectful of her wishes and letting her lay in. Or much more likely, they were to busy to be bothered with her.

Unfortunately for Yang, her decision was made for her as she heard the familiar vibration of her scroll. Signaling that she had a message. Begrudgingly she lifted hand out of the bed and grabbed a hold of her scroll, flicking passed her lewd screensaver of Blake, to the message.

 _Greetings my toy, it's been some time. I'm in the area, and I want to make sure that you still know your place. Meet me in the third floor corridor at exactly 9:30am, no excuses. If you don't come, I'll come to collect you._

 _Your Owner_

Yang's eyes widened, all sleep gone from her mind. She got up and got dressed very quickly, didn't even stop to change her diaper, which she had wet the second she saw the text.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Blake questioned. Yang almost always laid in unless it was something really important.

"I-I just need to go." Yang stated as she tried to come up with a more reasonable excuse.

"Oh, no you don't!" Weiss yelled. "This report makes up ten percent of our final grade for Port's class. If you think you can just go and leave us to do your part, you're sorely mistaken!"

Yang turned to Ruby in desperation. "Ruby, I really need to someone. Someone from my past." Yang said, hoping Ruby would get the hint.

Fortunately for her, it worked, Ruby's face softening in understanding. "Okay Yang, you can go."

"What!?" Weiss and Blake both shouted in disbelief.

"Just promise me, you'll be back with time to help us on the report." Said Ruby, shooting Yang a threatening look.

"I promise!" Yang shouted, leaving the room before anyone could question her further. She quickly ran to the location specified in the message, her diaper crinkling as she went. Yang couldn't care less, it was already 9:25am.

Yang was worried about what her Owner would think. It had been a long time since they had last seen each other and she hadn't told her about the diapers, but those thoughts soon left her head as she arrived at the requested area, just in time.

Panting, Yang looked down at her scroll just in time to see the 9:29 change to a 9:30.

As soon as it did a large red and black portal opened up down the empty hallway. Out of the portal stepped Yang's mother Raven.

Raven just stood there as she waited for her daughter to respond to her presence.

"I made it." Yang panted out, finally.

"Hello Yang, it's been a long time." Raven said, smiling, clearly happy to spend time with her daughter. "What are your team doing today?"

"They're all busy with an assignment today." Yang responded. Finally regaining her breath. "They won't be done for hours."

"Good." Raven smiled, clearly glad with this answer. "In that case, I can have plenty of fun with you all day. I'm looking forward to it." Raven said, seemingly getting even happier.

Yang felt bad that she wouldn't be able to help the girls with their project, but she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this. Raven then gestured towards the still open portal. Yang understood and wordlessly stepped through it. Knowing full well than once she did, the confident girl everyone knew would be replaced by her mother's toy.

When she arrived on the other side, Yang found herself in a dark room, a few lights on either side of the walls illuminating the inside. There were no windows and only one door, which appeared to be locked. There was a roof beam running along the top of the room and a table with an assortment of objects on it, covered by a thin cloth. Over in the corner was a large piece of furniture, which was also covered by a cloth.

Yang didn't have time to further study the room as Raven came in behind her and the portal closed off. Raven then walked passed Yang and into the centre of the room.

"Well let's not just stand here, let's get theses annoying clothes off." With that, Raven began to strip, Yang soon followed suit. Yang was a little hesitant about revealing her diapered rear to her mother, but in the end she did just that.

Once Yang was naked, except for the diaper she looked up at her mother. She saw that Raven was also naked and looking up at her seductively.

"My, my. Is it just me, or are you even sexier than last time I saw you?" Raven asked. Yang shifted her eyes to the ground at the thought of her own mother making such a statement about her. Yet, despite her embarrassment, she could help but feel turned on at seeing her mother naked and making those comments about her.

"Oh, what is this?" Raven said as she knelt down to get a better view of what was around Yang's thighs. "No way! I have to wonder why you're wearing something like this." Before Yang could answer Raven continued. "Oh my, there are a lot of lewd juices stored up in this thing, it's even flowing down your legs. You really are just as much a slut as when I last saw you."

Taking hold of one of Yang's breasts, Raven continued. "Tell me, how can you be so wet when we haven't even started yet?"

Feeling her mother grope her breast just brought Yang more pleasure. She knew the consequences of lying to her mother, so she just decided to answer honestly. "I started fingering myself... while thinking of you Mother... while on my way over to you... because, I'm your dirty slave." Yang stated as she felt the grip on her breast become harder. She may have been the dominant one when it came to her and Blake's relationship, but when it came to her mother, she would always be the slave.

"You said it so nicely." Raven said letting go of Yang's breast. "Unfortunately, for what I have planned for today, I need unrestricted access. So you'll just have to take it off."

Yang didn't like the idea of removing her diaper after spending so long in it, but if that was what her mother wanted, that's what she had to do. She quickly unfastened it and let the piss stained wrapper fall around her ankles before stepping out of it. It was only now that Yang noticed the sheer amount of her juices she had leaked into that diaper over the short time she was with her mother, and it was still running down her legs.

"There. Now that that's all settled, we can finally begin." Raven said in a sluttery voice as she took hold of Yang's face and leaned in for a kiss.

"Mom." Yang responded quietly, as she closed her eyes and leaned in to receive the kiss. However, just before making contact, Raven pulled away, leaving Yang hanging. Raven smiled as Yang opened her eyes to see why she stopped. "Mom, don't tease. Kiss me." Yang quietly demanded. Yang's tone was all but a whisper at this point.

"My, my. What a spoiled child you are." Raven responded before very slowly leaning back in, determined to enjoy every second she had with Yang. Raven then very slowly ran her tongue along Yang's bottom lip. Yang opened her mouth and closed her eyes to allow access and feel every sensation of her mother's tongue. Raven then gently cupped her daughter's face and brought it closed. Yang then felt her mother's tongue invade her mouth. Yang could feel their tongue wrestling for dominance, which Raven easily won and then practically dive down her throat. Raven then stopped her assault on Yang and sucked Yang's tongue into her own mouth and kept on sucking. All the while, Yang could feel herself getting more and more turned on. Moaning constantly into her mother's mouth.

Much to Yang's dismay, Raven eventually broke off the make out section. Leaving Yang wanting. Raven then wordlessly walked over to the table, reaching under the cloth to collect three items. She then returned to Yang with three strap-on's. She then presented the three strap-ons to Yang.

"Now slave, go ahead and tell me what kind of dildo you want to be fucked with. I'm going to let you choose your sex partner." Yang, just looked at her Mother, dumbfounded. Before her were there different types of strap-on. The first one seemed to be rather plain, but it was the largest of the three, and they were all very big. The second one was slightly smaller but had bumps along the sides to enhance the sexual pleasure, Yang could feel herself getting wet just looking at it. The final one was the smallest of the three, and it was still larger than any real penis she had seen. But it was the most extraordinary. It was so thick in some areas and so thin in others, to the point it didn't even look like a penis anymore, but Yang couldn't deny that it was that on that was turning her on the most. So slowly, she raised her hand up and pointed to the odd shaped one.

Raven smiled before responding. "I was hoping you would choose that one." She then went back over to the table and placed the other two strap-ons down. She then stepped into the other strap-on and fastened it to her hips. Yang could feel herself start to drool with anticipation. Raven then picked up a long, thin piece of black fabric and presented it to Yang.

Yang knew what she was going to do with it and prepared herself accordingly, it had been a long time since she did this, but nothing turned her on more when with her mother.

"Be a good girl and lay on your back." Raven asked, Yang obeyed. Raven then walked slowly over to Yang, making sure that Yang was working herself up into a frenzy.

When Raven got to her daughter, she got down on and began to tease Yang's pussy with the end of the strap-on. Yang was no stranger to sex, but this strap-on was something else, she just wanted it inside her, if it was anyone else she would have demanded she shove it in right then and there, but this was her mother, so she had to be quiet.

Yang was so focused on the strap-on so much that she didn't notice as her mother wrapped the fabric multiple times around her neck. Then finally when Raven did plunge the full length of the dildo in Yang, she also pulled hard on the fabric, choking her. In that instant Yang felt a type of pleasure that she hadn't felt in years. Strangulation was her ultimate fetish, one she didn't trust anyone with, not even Ruby or Blake. But when her mother had first introduced it to her all those years ago, she was hooked. Yang could feel her mother pump the fake penis in and out of her as she gasped for air. Yang could feel nothing but bliss as she was continuously denied that same air. Her face reddening, her breath raspy, her eyes trying to roll back in her head, her chest heaving futilely and her body getting hotter and hotter. It seemed that the less oxygen Yang had, the more she could feel Raven pump in and out of her.

Yang kept her eyes closed and her mouth open as Raven strangled her. As Yang's world began to blacken, she gave even more of herself over to the pleasure of being choked. With less of her brain focusing on basic functions like breathing, the more she could focus on the pleasure welling up inside her.

"Well Yang? Are you cumming yet?" Raven asked as she kept thrusting. Knowing full well Yang couldn't answer, Raven let the fabric lax for a moment, just long enough for Yang to get the breath back. As the blood started rushing back to Yang's head, a new sense of euphoria overwhelmed her mind.

"M-Moth-", before Yang could finish her answer, Raven pulled on the fabric again and continued choking her. Once again overwhelming Yang with pleasure as she clenched her teeth. This is why Yang loved these sections with her Mother. She knew just how much or little to give her without causing any real damage.

Yang threw her head back and managed to rasp out, "Cu...Cumming...Ah...I'm...I'm cumming!" However, before Yang could achieve the release she was now desperately craving, Raven pulled out and stopped choking her.

Yang was quick to question, "M-Mom, why did you stop? Please let me cum!" Drool and sweat running down her face as the orgasmic high she had been building up started to subside.

Raven didn't answer and simply walked over to the table. She then pulled something else out. Yang's eyes widened as she realised what it was.

"Do you know what this is?" Raven asked as she showed the object to Yang.

"Is that a…?" Yang questioned, almost certain that she was seeing things after just being choked. It looked as if her mother was holding up a giant turd, about the length of Yang's forearm. Yang sat up to get a closer look and is she did so, the ever familiar stench of poop assaulted her nostrils.

"This is a dildo a modelled after the giant poop you took in front of me that one time." Yang suddenly remembered. That had happened when her mother had been fisting her ass during one of her previous visits back in Patch, but she didn't remember it being that big. "I even modified it with dust, to make it feel, smell and taste just like a real turd." Raven then began to rub the turd in Yang's face. Yang could now be certain that it felt and smelled like a real turd. "I wonder what you ate for something like this to come out of your ass." With that, Raven shoved one end of the turd into Yang's mouth. Yang had never tasted turd before, but based on smell and what Pyrrha had described, this was definitely what it should taste like. Yang would have gagged if she wasn't so turned on. Yang sucked on it to attempt to get a feel for the taste but didn't have to do it for long before Raven pulled it out of her mouth. "Since this is your turd, I'll give it back to you."

"What!" Before Yang could protest any further Raven shoved the turd deep into Yang's butt. Yang soon found at least twelve inches worth of turd in her ass, and it kept on going.

Once in got to fifteen inches inside Yang, Raven pulled it out and began to pump it in and out, hard. "I'm fucking your butt with this turd Yang, how does that make you feel?" Raven questioned as she began to twist on one of Yang's nipples.

Despite her initial protests, Yang couldn't deny the overwhelming feelings welling up inside her. She'd been aroused by removing large turds from her body, but accepting one was a whole new level of pleasure. "I-I'm so happy." With that statement, Raven began to fuck Yang harder. "More! Please scrape me more!" So Raven did. "This turd is the best!" Yang threw her head back as she accepted even more waves of pleasure. "My ass is being turned inside out." Yang smiled widely as she felt herself once again on the edge of climax. "I'm so close!"

Just before Yang could climax, Raven removed the turd from Yang's ass in one fluid motion. Yang was quick to respond, "NOOO! I was so close! Don't stop now!" She screamed between pants.

Raven smiled. Yang was now in the ideal state to receive her treat. "My dear slave, it's time to make some dessert."

Meanwhile, Ruby, Weiss and Blake were working hard on Port's assignment. "Yang better get here soon. She's responsible for a quarter of this project and I'll be damned if we get a bad grade because she didn't show up." Weiss said coldly.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Ruby questioned, trying to cover for her big sister.

"Maybe, but I still want Yang to show up quickly." Weiss retorted, literally pissing herself with anger.

"Come on Yang. I know you only see your mother every few months, but you promised." Ruby said just quite enough so nobody could hear.

Yang now stood with her arms tied to the roof beam above her. A blindfold was now wrapped around her eyes and held the giant turd hanging out her mouth. With her eyes blocked off and the only thing she was able or smell or taste being the turd, Yang's sense of pleasure was heightened to its peak. This kept on the edge of orgasm in an almost torturous way. Yang wanted to cum so badly, she was at the point of just begging someone, anyone to push her over the edge. She was even beginning to doubt if her mother would let her cum at all that day. It wasn't as if Raven hadn't kept Yang to the edge of orgasm all day and then just left before. The only thing preventing her sane was the knowledge that if Raven did let her climax, it would be one of the best she ever had, as it always was when she was with her Mother.

Behind her, Raven had taken out a large assortment of food. Including bananas, milk and pudding. She had also taken out a squeeze pump and a large enema tube. Raven grin grew wider as she thought about how Yang would react when she realised what she was going to do to her. Raven then reached for one of the banana's and began to peel it.

Before Yang had a chance to guess at what was happening, she felt Raven carefully insert the peeled banana into her butt. Yang could feel her butt accept the food eagerly, as if it was trying to eat the food. Yang was at a loss for thought, how was she meant to feel about having fruit pushed up her ass. Although, she could feel her insides turning the banana to mush.

Yang couldn't question her mother with the turd in the mouth so she just hung there as Raven inserted three more bananas inside her. All Yang could think about was the irony of having a turd in her mouth and food up her ass.

Raven then took out a bucket and filled it to the brim with the milk she had taken out. Yang could hear what Raven was doing but she couldn't see it, not that she cared at the moment, she was more concerned with what was currently up her butt and how long they would be up there.

Yang was still on the edge, she was running threw all sorts of scenarios in her head of what her mother was going to do next that kept her there. Was she going to spank her with the bananas still in her ass? Was she going to put a plug in her butt and tell her to walk around Beacon for the day? Was she going to strangle her until she passed out and then leave her in a random alleyway again? Yang hated the fact that her mother was taking so long and wished she'd just take her already. Yang didn't know why she was so submissive when she was with her mother, she just knew she loved it.

Yang pulled at the rope holding her up as she felt something new enter her butt. It felt like a rubber tube and Yang had a suspicion she knew what was coming. "Today is a milkshake day." Raven said as she lowered the other end of the tube into the milk filled bucket.

"Now then, let's try our best to put every drop inside of you." Raven then slowly started to pump the milk inside Yang's butt. Yang felt her butt expand as the milk filled her up. She pulled hard on the ropes and rocked her butt back and forth as she tried to get used to this new sensation. Raven played with one of Yang's nipples as she pushed more and more milk inside of her. Yang could feel her butt stretch, as if she was about to take a giant poop, something she had experience with. She felt so full that she momentarily lost control of her mouth and let the turd fall out onto the floor.

Once Raven was done pumping Yang full of milk she put a plug into her butt and then went round to her front to get a good look at her expression. Yang was panting heavily with beads of sweat trickling down her entire body, not to mention the mass arousal between her legs. Tears started to leak out of Yang's eyes from under the blindfold, her face red with heat and glistening with sweat.

"Ah! What a nice face, I'm getting wet just looking at you." Raven said as she grabbed a hold of Yang's tongue and pulled it out of her mouth, rubbing it between her fingers before grabbing Yang's head and forcing her tongue into her mouth.

Despite the fact that Yang was now getting to enjoy a new make-out session with her mother, she was getting angry. She still hadn't cum yet and now, she felt like she needed to poop. But she couldn't with the plug in. She couldn't take the plug out in order to poop or masterbate with her hands tied either. All she could do was wait and Yang was starting to find that frustrating.

Raven then pulled away and went back over to the table, retrieving something else. "You've done well holding on so far, but there's still five litres of pudding left to go."

"What!" Yang shouted as she felt the plug being removed, only to be replaced by something cold. That something cold happened to be a large enema tube filled with pudding, which Raven slowly pushed into Yang's butt. "Stop, it won't fit!" Yang had already felt full to bursting with just the bananas and milk, now this too, she couldn't handle it.

"It won't fit huh?" Raven questioned as she started to press harder and faster.

"Just stop it already," Yang said as her tongue shot out of her mouth as she felt the pudding mix with the bananas and milk inside of her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, how could anything compare to this.

Raven gave Yang as small smack on the butt as she finished putting everything inside her. She then leaned down and picked up the turd that Yang had dropped. "Now lets plug your ass with your turd." Raven then quickly pulled out the tube, but before Yang could start pushing everything out of her, Raven pushed the turd inside.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Don't put anything else inside me!" Raven didn't listen and just kept pushing in the turd inch by inch. Tears and drool ran down Yang's face, and a wetness dripped from her pussy.

"It's fine my daughter." Raven said still pushing the turd into Yang. "I've been training your ass from day one. Besides, this is where a turd belongs after all." Raven remembered all those times Yang had begged for her to fuck her in the ass, she knew this was turning her on. "Just a bit more." Raven said approaching the end of the turd. She then used one finger to push it in the rest of the way. "And it's inside." Yang's sphincter closing around the turd.

Yang let her head slack as tears, sweat and drool leaked down onto the floor. She had never been this full, she didn't even know somone could be this full. She wished she could see. With her eyes cut off all she could feel was the huge mass in her butt, she could swear she could actually hear everything moving around inside of her. Yang tried to push it out of her, the head of the turd began to show.

"Oh, where are your manners? You mustn't let it out after all the trouble I went through to put it in there." Raven quickly pushed the turd back in.

"NOOOOO!" Yang screamed. She felt as if she was constipated, she wanted to poop but couldn't because of the huge mass in her way, and to make it all worse. All this was still making her horny, but she couldn't push herself over the edge no matter what she did. "Please let me cum, let me shit… I'll do anything… Anything!"

Raven smiled wide. This was what she had been working towards all this time. "So you want to cum do you?" Raven asked. Yang wasted no time in nodding her head furiously. "That face you make is why I do this." Raven then walked in front of Yang. "I'll wear you out until you can focus on nothing but me, but I won't let you cum." Yang groaned in response.

"Yang, you trust me?" Raven asked with an unusually serious tone.

Yang thought for a moment before responding. "Y-Yes Mother." Yang's voice wasn't shaky because she was nervous, she just wanted to cum so bad.

Raven smiled again. "Okay then. I'll be back soon." Raven then opened a portal, waited five seconds and then closed it without stepping through it.

Blindfolded as she was, Yang thought Raven had left the room. Although Yang did trust her mother, she had no idea that she was still in the room with her. Deep in her mind Yang may have thought that, but the thing about being stuck on the edge of orgasm for hours on end, is that logic seems to go out the window.

Raven starts to masterbate as Yang struggles against the rope holding her hand. Yang just wanted to cum and do something to distract herself from feeling coming from her butt. Of all the times she wanted to poop, now she couldn't. The huge turd was blocking her ass off, preventing her from relieving herself. Yang was no stranger to huge things in her butt, but this was something else. She tried spinning on the rope, but that only seemed to make it worse. Raven just stood there and masterbated to her daughters struggles.

After cumming Raven reopened the portal and pretended to step back into the room. "I'm back." She felt a sense of relief briefly pass over her before her mind returned to the pressure in her ass. Raven then took the bucket and carefully placed it under Yang's rear.

"I think it's been shaken up enough. Now, don't you think it's time to finish that milkshake of yours? You can let it out now." Raven then stuck a finger in Yang's butt to make passing easier.

"Y-Yes!" Yang yelled as she pushed hard against the pressure in her ass. Using the opening Raven had created with her finger, Yang began to push the turd out of her ass. Yang let out moan after moan as she pushed the turd little by little out of her. The turd made its way to the bucket before Yang had even finished pushing it out of her. But there was another pressure behind the turd pushing against her butt. Like a flood gate waiting to burst its banks.

After the turd fully left Yang's butt as rush of pudding, milk, mushed up bananas and Yang's own watery poop, shut out of Yang's butt and into the bucket below. "Ah! Cum! Cumming! CUMMING!" Yang screamed, after hours of waiting, she finally reached the orgasmic high she'd been waiting for. Slowly the river of milkshake flowing out of Yang's butt started to slow until the last drops dripped out of her. Yang smiled wide as she soaked in the feeling. All the waiting and tension instantly felt like it was worth it.

Raven seemed even more pleased with it that Yang did. She lifted up Yang's chin with her finger and spoke. "My, my. You came just from shitting, even though you said it wouldn't fit."

"Ah. Thank-you." Yang whispered in a genuine voice. This was why she always did what her mother told her, nothing could compare. She loved Blake and all the girls, but this was on another level entirely.

Raven then looked down to the overflowing bucket between Yang's legs. She just had her next idea. Pushing the bucket under Yang's pussy Raven said, "You must need to go after spending so long with me, I assume that's why you were wearing that diaper of yours. So go ahead and relieve yourself." Yang and been so focused on her butt that she hadn't actually noticed that. Obediently, Yang relieved herself, to caught up in her orgasmic high to really care. The warm liquid dripping down into the bucket, mixing in with everything else. Raven looked back up at Yang, "Now that we've made the milkshake, all that's left is to eat it."

Meanwhile back with the rest of team RWBY. Port just finished marking team RWBY's assignment. "I sorry girls, but with a quarter of your work missing, I have no choice but to fail you."

"Aaarrgghh! I'm gonna kill you YANG!" Weiss screamed, Ruby and Blake very wisely backed up.

Back with Yang and Raven.

"Hey Yang, is the milkshake tasty" Raven questioned. Before her was Yang. Her arms now tied behind her back and her blindfold removed as she was bent over the table in front of a mirror, which had been revealed from underneath the cloth. Raven was now fucking Yang from behind with the strap-on in the ass. The dildo turd was also lodged firmly in Yang's pussy.

"So good…" Yang moaning as best she could, was lost in a sea of bliss. While her mother was fucking her ass, a tube was connected to her penis gag. The tube led to a medical drip filled with what had just come out of Yang's butt. Slowly but surely the 'milkshake' was coming through the tube and making its way into her mouth, she was left with no choice but to swallow everything, or risk drowning.

Raven soon spoke up again. "Because of you all my plans went out the window, I still haven't been able to fuck your pussy. We've had nothing but anal sex today." Despite her words Raven was smiling, clearly pleased with how things worked out as she continued to ram her daughter's butt.

Yang was to focused on the pleasure to pay attention to her mother's words. _I'm going to... cum again!_ She thought.

Raven continued smiling and fucking, enjoying the time she was spending with her daughter and wondering why it took her so long to get back in touch with her. "I kept you hanging for to long. So now, I'll let you cum as much as you like. However, I won't stop even if you beg me to."

Yang wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. "How does it taste?" Asked Raven, drawing Yang's attention back to the taste in her mouth. She had never tasted so much of her own ass before and she was loving it, all the food was making up for the fact that she hadn't eaten anything today, although she could have done without having to eat her own poop. So much so, that she felt herself cum again. "I have it set up so you will drink it slowly over a period of four hours. This way you can enjoy yourself without missing a single drop."

Yang's eyes widened, Another four whole hours of this! Yang wasn't sure if even she could last that long and she started to squirm. Although that didn't stop her from cumming yet again as Raven started to lean into her even more.

Raven took notice. "Ah? Are you perhaps cumming again?" Unable to speak due to the gag, Yang quickly nodded her head. "That's good Yang, it's so hot. Squirm more for me!" Raven demanded as she started to pump in and out faster.

Raven the grabbed a handful of Yang's golden lock as raised her head so she was looking directly in front of her. Yang could see herself in the mirror with her own mother behind her. She then could see her mother lean down to whisper into her ear while pressing into her with the strap-on.

While keeping Yang's eyes locked with her reflection, Raven began to whisper into her ear. Yang shivered slightly at the feeling of her Mother's warm breath working its way into her ear."Oh? Who's that girl? Isn't that Yang Xiao Long, the kind hotheaded huntress, student of Beacon and all around great girl?"

Besides looking at herself in the mirror, Yang wasn't really paying attention. _I'm about to cum again_ was about the only thing she could think of.

"That's quite the contrast isn't it?" Raven began as she started to pump even faster. "On the one hand, you're a hard working, compassionate girl who is loyal to her team and her friends.

 _Ah, Mother! It feels so good._

"On the other hand. A girl who gets off from being fucked in the ass, by her own mother no less, while drinking the stuff that came out of her asshole." Raven continued.

 _It feels like my mind is being fucked when we have anal sex._

"Look at yourself cumming from being fucked in the ass. You even wears a diaper when your probably the lewdest person in the whole of Beacon." Raven finished.

Yang allowed herself a small laugh, there was some stiff competition at her school for that title. Then feeling another orgasm build she took a large gulp of milkshake and started started to moan into the gag louder, almost as if shouting for more.

"There's no point in raising your voice. We still have many hours to go." Raven then leaned up to the bag and turned a small handle making the milkshake flow more quickly, Yang almost gagged as the taste flooded her mouth. "You're about to cum aren't you?" Yang, mumbled into the gag.

 _Anal sex is the best._

"It's a shame your team can't hear you Yang. I wonder what they would think if they heard you screaming things like. 'Fuck me harder Mother." Raven said, doing the best Yang impression she could. "I'm plunging into your ass with a strap-on dildo, making you go mad with pleasure!"

 _Mother, dirty talk me even more!_

"Yang go mad for me." Raven said as she plunged into Yang even harder, making Yang cum again. Yang could feel all of her juices running down the turd dildo that was still deep in her pussy.

A few hours later, Raven removed the penis gag. Yang coughed profusely as fresh air rushed back into her lungs. "Good work Yang you drank it all." Raven said. Yang felt full again but in a completely different way, she just knew she'd have to take a large dump later. "As a reward, I'll make you cum again.

"N-No, it's alright." Yang stated. She had cum so much now that it was starting to hurt. Yang was becoming so sensitive, the rope felt like fire rubbing on her skin, the air felt like an arctic wind and her ass felt like she was being fucked by a dozen men at the same time.

This did nothing to deter Raven as she kept on pounding. "Please, Mom, no more! It hurts so much!" Yang shouted.

"Hah. This coming from the girl who was begging me to let her cum just a few hours ago, make up your mind." Raven said as she grabbed a handful of Yang's hair and pulled her further onto the dildo. "And didn't I already tell you, I won't stop even if you beg me to."

Yang began to feel another orgasm well up inside her, before now she didn't think there was a thing as too much sex. "Please stop. I don't want to cum anymore. Ah! It feels like my ass is being turned inside out!" Yang realised her mother wasn't going to listen, and with her hands tied the way they were, she couldn't do anything about it. What she needed was a way to make it pleasurable again. Then an idea found its way into the front of Yang's mind. "Ah! I'm cumming again. Please Mother, strangle me!" Yang begged. Raven grinned as she reach back for the fabric and began choking Yang again. "So good!" Yang managed to choke out. "I'm Cummmming!" Yang said, and she did, it started to feel good again.

"No matter who you are when on your own. Be it a dom, sub or diaper girl. When I'm around you're my bitch, remember that." Raven said in a serious tone.  
"Yes, Mother." Yang said submissively. She meant it, she couldn't forget these experiences even if she tried. Not that she'd ever want to.

"I'm so proud of you. Both of your skills as a huntress and as a sult." Raven said suddenly. Catching Yang off guard. "You know, I'm actually jealous of you. While I was growing up in the clan, nobody was allowed to have sex until they came of age. Even then, their was nobody I wanted. It wasn't until your father showed me what true ecstasy is, did I realise everything I missed out on. I swore I wouldn't let you go without this feeling until you came of age like I did. So know this, no matter what you do, keep having sex. If you don't I will find out. Even if you take a vow of chastity, even if your old and tired, if you stop I will find you and make you into my own pleasure toy. I'll fuck you so much you won't remember your own name, or that you even have one."

Yang was shocked at this, she never suspected that her mother had sex with her for reasons like that. But she was happy to. Her mother was making sure that her little girl got to live the life she never did. Yang never regretted anything she did with her mother, or anyone else for that matter. "Don't worry, I don't think I'll stop having sex for a long time yet. Or is it that you wanted to keep me as your toy forever?" Yang questioned cheekily.

Raven smiled back. "I won't lie, the thought had crossed my mind." Raven said happily. "But as long as you're having sex, I won't interfere with your daily life. At least not to much." Raven then winked at Yang. Yang smiled back, happy with this outcome. Her mother was looking out for her, in her own wired, perverted way. Suddenly, Yang felt the fabric start to choke her again. "Not Yet! There's still more!" Raven then began to fuck Yang's butt again. "I won't stop no matter how many times you cum.

 _It still hurts but._

"Cum more while I fuck you."

 _Again, I feel…_

"There's still plenty of time to continue the cumming purgatory."

 _I'm going to cum again._

Yang smiled as she continued to let her mother choke and fuck her.

A few hours later, Ruby received a text message. Team RWBY was sulking in their dorm room, they were to depressed at failing their assignment to even engage in sex tonight.

 _I've left you something in Beacon storage closet 293. Be careful with her, she's had a long day. Also, you can keep the toys._

 _R_

Ruby groaned, she knew this was coming. "Come on team, we have to go pick up Yang."  
Weiss stood up immediately. "No way, it's that brute's fault we failed. Let her get out of whatever situation she worked herself into."

The Blake stood up. "Come on Weiss it's too late for that now, besides if she disappeared for twelve hours, I want to know her reason."

"Fine, lets just go." Weiss complained as Ruby smiles, leading the way.

Meanwhile Yang was waking up, having apparently passed out from exhaustion. She tried to move but discovered she'd been hogtied, blindfolded and gagged again, the giant turd was now lodged firmly in her ass and a small vibrator set on mild settings had been placed in her pussy. She could feel a small pool of wetness around her thighs so she either came again or pissed herself, or both. Yang also discovered that she had ear buds in her ears, playing what sounded like porn, with all the moaning and such. Yang then realized that her mother had left her tied, teased by vibrations and listening to porn. With no choice but to wait until somebody came to get her. She hoped it wasn't Ruby.

Just the Ruby and the others walked in, although Yang didn't see nor hear them over the blindfold and the porn in her ears. Weiss and Blake gasped when they saw Yang, but Ruby seemed undisturbed.

"What happened!" Blake asked.

"Don't worry, this kind of thing happens, lets just get her up so we can go back and sleep." Ruby said taking a step towards Yang. Only to be stopped by Weiss' arm.

"Hold on Ruby." Weiss said.

"What?" Ruby questioned.

"Okay, just hear me out on this one. Maybe we should just leave her like this." Weiss said.

"WHAT!" Ruby and Blake shouted in unision.

"I don't care what Yang did to get in this situation, she broke her promise to help us. So I say we leave her here until we decide we can forgive her." Weiss fished, a rather cruel grin spreading over her face.

"Weiss, I get you're angry, but." Before Ruby could continue any further Weiss cut her off.

"If you do this, I'll do that thing you like with the pacifier." Weiss said in a seductive voice. Neither Weiss nor Blake could have prepared when Ruby boulted out of the room. Satisfied, Weiss was about to make her own way out of the room before Blake spoke up. "W-We are planning on coming back to get her, right." Blake said in a slightly worried way.

Weiss smiled, "Eventually."

With that, Weiss and Blake left the room and Yang to her fate.

...

Once more, I'd like to thank Xenomorph 123 for their fantastic work on this amazing tale! I hope everyone enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
